My story
by DerryBabe
Summary: Lots of stuff happening and kim's 'Little' secret will be reveled soon!Chapter 13 is now up! Some cursing in some chapters!
1. Default Chapter

**(A:N)** Hello everyone!!!! Okay this is my first fanfic ever!!!! YAY!!!! Plz do not flame, if you do flame good for you coz I'm gonna ignore you ï 


	2. Chapter 2

(A:N) **Me:** (Faints)

**Jack:** Okay she's in shock because people actually liked her story!

**Me:** (Gets up) I just wanna say... THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, I'VE NEVER FELT SO LOVED BEFORE!! (Faints again)

**Jack:** If your wondering, yes we are currently trying to get her a place in a mental home but no one's brave enough!!

**Me:** (Gets up)

**Jack:** Are you over the shock yet?

**Me:** No but I have to do my thank you notes okay in order:

LoneWolfPrincess: You think I've got potential! Thanks : ), Don't worry Clay's all yours I had a feeling you might read my story and knew you'd hunt me down if I paired him up with Kimiko! And by the way I LOVE your fic it rocks!! And guess what I can't drive or play musical instruments ether!! (I can draw though) And the thing I really suck at is MATHS argh!!!! And can I ask you something? Can I add you to my Bishies list?

Krumsthedmg: Thanks for your review!! I really appreciated it!! As for the spelling and grammar I'm soooo sorry but I have three good explanations for that!! (1) I'm dyslexic (Don't ask) (2) My computer keeps changing all my spellings!! and (3) I'm from Derry!! We talk a load of rubbish I'm sorry it's the Derry lingo I was born and bread hear so I talk really strange but I DON'T have an accent!! And I LOVE your fics you rock!! And may I please add you to my Bishies list?

Cartoonhottie200: Thank you, and tell lizzie hands off!! Raimundo is MINE!! Lolz!! And tell Josh I love him he's just as mad and stupid as me!! You are supper nice, and I love you can I please add you (And Josh) to my Bishies list please (Puppy dog eyes)

Black Malva: Thank you and yes I'am crazy (just letting you know) your review meant a lot to me!!

Desiredstorm: I'm so glad you like it and your pretty close something like that happens but I can't say any more or I'll give the story away!! Thanks again.

DeathRealm: (Faints of 5 secs then jumps back up) I'am a BIG fan of yours you rock!! I'm on your favourite Authors list!! Oh my god!! With that lousy chapter!! (Cries) I feel so loved!! I thought no one would like it!! You don't know how much that review meant to me!! Can I please put you on my Bishies list too!!

Rune-spirit: Thanks and that would be telling, you'll just have to wait and see who's going with who!! Lolz I like to keep you guessing!! (Though I'm crap at keeping the plot to myself)

**Me:** Okay I did that in the order I got the reviews in!! And I still can't believe my favourite authors LWP, KRUMS, CH and DR all like my story I feel so loved!! (Cries again) also I just like to say if anyone else has reviewed and I didn't mention you I'm sorry your loved too (As long as you didn't flame me!! :( !!)

**Jack:** I still think it sucks!!

**Me:** Well that's you!! My people like it and I thank them for that, anyway your just pissed coz you weren't in that chapter

**Jack:** (mumbling) stupid author!!

**Me:** So true I' am stupid coz I'm doing foundation maths, intermediate English and high level science!!

**Jack:** So you're good at science?

**Me:** Must be if I' m in the high class!! I had my first chemistry lesson today!! I think they made a mistake by putting me in their coz I only got question one done in 45mins!!

**Jack:** How did that happen?

**Me:** (smiles) I was getting my secret weapon ready so if you do any thing bad Jackie I'll use it on you!!

**Jack:** You were day dreaming again weren't you!!

**Me:** Yes!! And I snuck onto during double I.T and read spicydounut185 review!!

**Jack:** Okay fine but what about me?

**Me:** I'm not sure if you're in this chapter yet!! I'm making this up as I go along!! Okay on with the chapter!!

My Story

Chapter two

Kimiko stirred and opened her eyes the sun was shining threw her window she groaned as the light hit her eyes, grumbling she got out of bed. She wondered what to wear she opened her wardrobe and started digging when she found something she hadn't seen in a long time she smiled, _maybe it's time to revive it?_ She thought getting dressed. Clay and Omi were sitting eating breakfast when they heard footsteps.

"Hear she comes" Clay said, Omi and Clay watched the door as Kimiko came in when they saw what she was wearing they gasped. She had left her hair black and down she was wearing eyeliner, a black sports bra with a black net off the shoulder long sleeved top and a pair of very baggy black hipsters.

"Morning" she said picking up a piece of toast Omi and Clay just gawped at her, "What?" she said seeing the expressions on their faces.

"Um...Kimiko what are you wearing?" Clay asked looking at her.

"What don't you like it?" she said looking down at her clothes.

"It's just...well...um there a bit reviling don't ya think?" he said.

"Not really" she said, "I've worn worse outfits than this y'know this is one of my favourites" she added.

"You remind me of Jack Spicer!" Omi said looking at her sports bra, "Only with as Clay said earlier cleavage!" Clay blushed slightly kicking Omi under the table Kimiko just laughed at this remark.

"Yeah I probably am a better Goth than Jack" she said still laughing, "I didn't even know you guys had noticed I had cleavage" she smiled at Clay who blushed even darker.

"Shen Gong Wu time people" they heard Dojo call, they all sprinted outside.

"What've we got?" Kimiko asked as Dojo opened the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Ah the chain of thoughts" Omi said, "It allows you to read other people thoughts and it also lets you go into other peoples memories"

"Wow" Clay said.

"I hope we get this one coz I don't want Jack, WuYa or Rai to go into my memories" Kimiko said a worried look on her face.

"Well stop dilly dallying and hop on" Dojo said growing to forty feet, they hoped on and took off. _I really don't want anyone to use that Shen Gong Wu on me_, she thought, _I don't want the guys to find out about my dark past! _

They arrived some were in southeastern America in some sort of forest. They had decided to split up. Kimiko was determined to find the Shen Gong Wu before anyone else; she was looking behind a small bunch of bushes when she heard something she turned around quickly to see a boy leaning up against a tree watching her. All of a sudden all the pain flooded back to her.

"So you guys are looking for the Shen Gong Wu too then? Seriously Kim I thought you could do better than hang around that stupid temple" the brunette said to her.

"Well I'm not a quitter unlike some people" she retorted feeling a sudden flicker of anger. The brunette shook his head and chuckled.

"Is that the best you can do? Why don't come over hear and throw a few punches then I can gloat when I bet you to the ground" he said coldly.

"No thanks, I think I'll save my energy for something more worth while!" she said turning her back on him and walking away. She felt something grab her hair and pull her back she yelped in pain when she felt a hand grab her throat and slamming her into she nearest tree.

"Don't ever turn your back on me!" he snarled at her tightening his grip, she started to suffocate as he keep squeezing her neck she couldn't get any oxygen she was gasping she couldn't breath, he saw the fear in her eyes as her head started swimming she raised her hands to her throat trying desperately to pull his hands away, _this is it!_ She thought, _I'm gonna die! No one knows were I am! I'm gonna die!_ Then she heard and almighty thump and she felt Raimundo let go of her throat and fall to the ground. She started coughing and spluttering trying to recover.

"Are you alright?" she heard the voice of her saviour.

"I...I'll be...f...fine" she managed to cough out. The person knelt down beside her and when she saw who it was she gasped.

"Jack?" she said in disbelief, He smiled at her.

"You sure you'll be okay?" he asked concerned, she nodded holding her throat.

"I've no idea why Raimundo attacked you!" Jack said looking down at the unconscious Raimundo, "One minute he's saying how much you mean to him, then he got this strange look on his face and ran off, then I find him trying to murder you!"

"Jack? Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Um...well...I...um...you see I...um couldn't let him kill you because I like you" he said flushing red. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks" she whispered in his ear he felt a fluttering in his stomach having her so close was so painful because he knew she didn't feel the same way. She started to move away but stopped a few inch's in front of his face she smiled warmly at him and leant in closer, finally pressing her lips against his. Jack was shocked at this she broke away.

"Thanks again" she said smiling they both heard a sudden noise and turned around, "Where'd Raimundo go?" Kimiko said as the brunette had disappeared.

"Dunno," said Jack looking away from her she pulled his face towards her so he could look at her and kissed him yet again. This time it was a lot softer and more heart felt he slowly wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her back all of a sudden she jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked confused he thought she'd wanted him to kiss her back.

"I'm not used to this," she said.

"Used to what?" he asked now he was really confused.

"This kind of attention okay I'm not used to boys being so...interactive with me" she said.

"Well if you didn't want me to kiss you why didn't you just say so" Jack said angrily getting to his feet, "And you might not want to dress so damn sexy if you don't want me to look!" he shouted storming off.

"Jack! Wait that's not what I meant! Jack..." she watched him disappear into the forest, "God DAMIT!" she yelled hitting the tree.

"Kimiko Toho I can't believe what just came out of your mouth" she heard Dojo's voice behind her, she spun around and saw Omi, Clay and Dojo (who was sitting on Clay's shoulder) all looking at her.

"Whatever! Did you get the Shen Gong Wu?" she asked.

"Nope WuYa got it" Clay said.

"Oh this day just gets better and better!" Kimiko said sarcastically.

"Kimiko what's that on your neck?" Clay said pointing.

"It's nothing to worry about know can we just go home please" she said in a depressed tone.

"Sure hop on" Dojo said as they flew back to the temple.

As soon as they had reached the temple Kimiko had gone off to her room and lay on her bed. _Why did Rai act so strange? Why did Rai try to kill me? Why did Jack save me? Why did I kiss Jack? Why did I freak when Jack kissed me back? _These were some of the thoughts she had been pondering for a while they were driving her crazy! She began to cry again she new how to cry without making any noise for when she was little if she cried she'd get a slap. She lay there painful memories flooding back to her she cried harder. _I can't stand this!_ She thought she got up and searched her room pulling everything out until she found what she was looking for she opened up the pen knife and held it to her arm she slowly dragged the blade across her skin in stung like hell but when she saw the blood she felt better _I'll listen to some music_ she thought turning on her radio she lay on her bed watching the blood run down her arm tears still falling from her eyes a song came on and she listen to the words.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under**

_The lyrics really describe how I'm feeling right now_ she thought she looked at her arm blood was still coming out and pretty heavy too most of her arm was blood stained, _maybe I cut too deep _she thought, _good maybe I'll bleed to death and then all the pain will go away! _She closed her eyes wishing she would just die in her sleep the dark was creeping up on her and finally she feel asleep not knowing if she'd ever wake up.

(A:N) Okay I'm gonna stop it there and I know that chapter is crap but I was doing it for a good while I'm kinda brain dead and I've got stacks of homework to do mostly for Double award I.T (sigh) so I'm gonna do my homework and then I'll start writing chapter 3 Okay!!

SpicyDonut185: Thanks for the review!! Though I'm sure you'll all be disappointed with this chapter I'm sorry but I had to rush it!! I really like your story!! And thanks again.

Jadebell: (Faints for 5 secs, gets back up) I can't believe YOU read my story and liked it coz you probably know by now that I love your stories the land of muses is hilarious and the lost dragon just so totally ROCKS!! Oh and tell Rex to leave you alone or I'll come over and sort him out!! Lolz!! And your also one of my FAVOURTIE authors too!! Can I please, please, please add you to my Bishies list?

Okay that's a thank you to all my reviewers I love you all!! I'm sorry if this chapter is disappointing!! Love ya all!! Bye!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**(A:N)** I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guess who's back? Back again? Dannii's back tell a friend!! Soz I just had to do that!! : D I'm such a MAD child (Or so I'm told) Anyways thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update sooner but I was buried under tons of homework!! Okay and I've got no muses!! (Looks around empty room) HELLO!! Any muses out there?

**Kimiko:** (runs into room closing door behind her and blocking it)

**Me:** What's going on?

**Kimiko:** You made me kiss Jack so I'm kinda pissed with you right now!!

**Jack:** (Bagging on door) Come on Kimiko just once!! Please!!

**Kimiko:** NO!! You see what you did!!

(Raimundo, Omi and Clay come out of wardrobe)

**Raimundo:** What's going on?

**Kimiko:** go read the story!!

(Raimundo, Omi and Clay read story)

**Omi:** Is Kimiko going to die?

**Clay:** Is Kimiko insane? Kissing Jack!!

**Raimundo:** Oh grate I try and kill her!!

(Just then five figures come out of wardrobe)

**Clay:** Who are you?

**All five girls:** Were Dannii's BF's and we're hear to help her with her story!!

**Me:** Cee cee, Lisamarie, Caoimhe, Shauneen and Erin!!

**Cee cee:** Hey hunnie!!

**Lisamarie:** HIYA!!!!!!!

**Caoimhe:** Hey D!!

**Shauneen:** HEY CHICKEN!!

**Erin:** Hey Dannii!!

**Kimiko:** (Still stopping Jack from getting in) A little help would be nice!!

**Shauneen:** (Smiling evilly) if that's Jack can I please do something very, very, evil to him!!

**All:** YES!!

**Jack:** No!!

**Raimundo:** What are you gonna do to him??

**Shauneen:** (Smiles evilly and pulls out wax strips)

**All:** Owie!!

**Jack:** (runs away screaming like a girl Shauneen hot on his heals)

**Me:** Okay I swear that wee girls off her rocker!!

**Caoimhe:** You've a cheek; you're off YOUR rocker too!!

**Me:** I no (smiles)

**Lisamarie:** Sooooooo...who's the weirdo's?

**All Xiaolin showdown people:** HEY!!

**Me:** DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY XIAOLIN PEEPS!! FOR THAT I'M GONNA PUNISH YOU!!

**Erin:** Geeze Dannii take it easy!!

**Me:** I'm gonna punish you too!!

**Erin:** Why??

**Me:** Coz you pissed me off the other day in maths!!

**Erin:** meep...

**Me:** Mwahahahahahahahaha...I need something evil to do to you two!! (Clicks fingers and light bulb turns on above head) AHA!! Thanks for turning on the light ceves!!

**Caoimhe:** No probs!!

**Me:** Okay Erin (Lifts out gun and shoots her Erin falls to ground)

**Caoimhe:** YAY!! She's go...

**Erin:** (gets up) I'm Okay!!

**Caoimhe:** Crud!!

**Me:** Okay Erin go tell Jack you love him and then snog him 50 times!!

**Erin:** (runs out of room cursing at Dannii)

**Me:** As for you Lisa...(Setting changes, the lights go out only to be replaced but an eerie green glow a big cauldron appears in middle of room and Dannii is now in a which's outfit) I'm gonna put a batty gurl curse on you!!

**Lisamarie:** NOOOOOOOOO!!

**Me:** Mwhahahahahahahahaha... Okay hears CHAPTER 3 enjoy!! While I curse Lisa!!

(&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter three

Clay and Omi were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast they were beginning to get worried. Kimiko hadn't got up yet and she was usually up before Clay.

"I think I'm gonna go check on her, just to make sure she's okay" Clay said getting up and walking out. He reached Kimiko's room and banged on the door, "Kimiko? You awake? Kimiko? I hope your decent coz I'm coming in on the count of three...one...two...three" Clay opened the door but found Kimiko was no were to be seen, she had disappeared he looked at the bed and saw the blood stained covers he gasped and ran off to get Master Fung.

Meanwhile...

Kimiko stirred, her eyes flickered open she felt weak so weak that she couldn't even move.

_What? Were am I?_ She wondered she didn't recognise her surroundings she was in an ordinary bedroom it had a wardrobe, chest of drawers and a desk in it and she was laying on a double bed. "Am I dead? Coz if I am dead and this is heaven I expected better!" she whispered.

"No your not dead" she heard a familiar male voice some were beside her, "But you came pretty close to it" she turned her head slightly to see who it was.

"Jack?" she whispered unsure before falling unconscious again.

Back at the temple.

"This is most disturbing" Master Fung said looking at Kimiko's empty and blood stained bed.

"You don't think she's dead do you?" Clay said worriedly.

"No" Omi said firmly, "Dojo would have felt her power disappear"

"Huh? Care ta clear that 'power' thing up for me there little partner" Clay said.

"All four of us have a power, Dojo is able to sense our power just like he is able to sense the Shen Gong Wu" Omi told him.

"You mean all **Three** of you" Dojo corrected.

"So does that mean Dojo can track her down?" Clay asked ignoring Dojo's last remark.

"Yes I can but her powers extremely low I won't be able to track her until she uses her power again" Dojo said.

"And by the looks of things she's lost a lot of blood, so it'll take her ages to recover" Clay said.

"I am afraid so" Omi said sighing.

Back to Kimiko.

He hit her full force she fell to the ground, she struggled to get back to her feet he hit her again she tumbled to the floor and this time she could taste blood, he leaped on top of her pinning her to the ground he raised his hand and hit her continuously she could feel the pain it hurt so badly but she knew if she screamed or cried he'd hit her harder, and what seemed like hours later he stopped she was battered and bruised so badly she couldn't move. Then he lowered his lips to her ear she could feel his hot breath on the side of her face.

"You've been a bad girl, you deserved this and if you do anything like that again I'll kill you," he whispered coldly in her ear.

"Aaaggghhhhh" Kimiko screamed she sat bolt upright in the bed cold sweat running down her face. She heard running footsteps and Jack came running into the room.

"Kimiko are you all right I hear screaming and..." he stopped when he seen the state she was in, she was trembling all over she was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Jack was shocked to see her like this, she had been reduced to what he could only think of as a terrified child, he had gotten used to the idea of Kimiko being strong, independent and fearless but seeing her like this would have shocked anyone. He sat down next to her and stared in amassment at her, he slowly wrapped an arm around her, it was like she wasn't really there she just sat there trembling.

"Kimiko what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?" he asked her concerned she slowly nodded her head, "What was it about?" he asked her.

"It was him...he was there...he was hitting me again...I was a bad girl...I needed to be punished...I don't want him to find me..." she was stuttering she turned to look at him, "Don't let him get me Jack please he'll kill me" she cried hysterically.

"Who Kimiko? Who's gonna kill you?" he asked getting worried.

"My dad Jack please don't let him get me" she whimpered sobbing into his chest he hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry he can't get you hear" he said he was surprised to see her reaction towards her father, he'd always thought she came from a really posh family in Tokyo but it didn't look that way anymore. In fact she was absolutely terrified by him, Jack held her and slowly she calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Jack asked her.

"For dragging you into this, this is my past my problem no one else's" she said sitting up properly and fixing herself up, that's when she noticed the bandage going from her wrist to her elbow, "did you do this?" she asked him he nodded.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"No problem" he smiled at her she smiled back.

"Jack I know this is going to sound strange but...do you think I could stay hear tonight?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Sure my parents are out of town so you can stay in hear and I'll stay in my lab tonight" he said getting up only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Um...I want you stay hear with me" she whispered looking at him and blushing again.

"Well...um...okay" he said he lay down on the bed and she cuddled up to him.

"Thanks Jack" she whispered closing her eyes, he watched her fall of to sleep thinking what her dad did to her to have her so petrified of him. He pondered this for a long time before falling off to sleep himself.

(&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Me: **I no, I no my author notes are longer than my story but that's beca...

**Caoimhe:** FIRE!!

**Kimiko:** Hey who's bring my element into this?

**Caoimhe:** Oh sorry I mean throw the book

**Kimiko:** Gotcha!! (Throws book at Lisamarie but misses)

(Kimiko, Caoimhe and Carolanne have built a barrier made out of random objects to keep Lisamarie (who's got the batty gurl curse on her) away from them)

**Carolanne:** (staring at mirror and posing)

**Caoimhe:** You gonna help at all?

**Carolanne:** Nope!!

**Raimundo:** Coughposercough

**Carolanne:** (flicks hair) Thank you!!

**Lisamarie:** Come on you know you want to!!

**All girls:** Argh!!

**Raimundo:** (laughing his head off)

**Clay:** Thank god I'm not involved this time!!

**Omi:** (searching through 'the ancient guide to females') I shall find out why DerryBabe is cursing her best friends!!

**Raimundo:** (stops laughing) Hey hold on a sec if she does this to her best friends and favourite characters then what does she do to her enemy's?

**All:** (turn to look at DerryBabe frightened looks on there faces to see that the authoress has an evil grin on her face)

**Me:** Just hope you never find out!!

**Lisamarie:** (runs towards the barrier, but gets Harry potter books chucked at her)

**Me:** Okay while there busy keeping Lisa away from them I'm gonna end this coz I've got a feeling next chapter I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown!! Please R&R I'm sorry I know for a fact this chapter sucked!! But I'll do my best to make the next one better I promise Coz I had loads of homework and writers block!! I'll try to update soon but it'll most likely to be weekends!! Love ya all xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

**(A:N) Dannii:** Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh (throwing all her stuff around room all muses and BF's are behind barrier)

**Jack:** Okay who pissed her off!!

**Caoimhe:** Erin did!!

**Erin:** What how?

**Caoimhe:** Dunno but you seem to be able to do it no matter what!!

**Dannii:** Stupid muses...stupid teachers...stupid homework...stupid cartoonnetwork...argh!!

**Raimundo:** Oh so that's who she's pissed at!!

**Everyone except Rai:** Who??

**Raimundo**: (rolls eyes) the new episodes of Xiaolin showdown started in America today and she's pissed she can't see it!!

**All:** Ohhhhhhh

(Dannii stops yelling and no one can hear her throwing things anymore)

**Raimundo:** Is it safe?

**Carolanne:** Dunno??

**Kimiko:** maybe someone should check!!

**Clay:** Good idea!!

**Omi:** But who should do it??

**Caoimhe:** Erin should!!

**Erin:** Why me??

**Jack:** Coz all our lives are more precious than yours!!

**Kimiko:** (smacks Jack across the head) Shut up Jack!!

**Erin:** Why me??

**Shauneen:** Coz you were the last of us to piss her off!!

**Erin:** Oh Okay then!! (Erin gets up and looks over barrier but falls to the ground unconscious because Dannii threw her CD player at her and hit her on the head)

**Jack:** (looks at Dannii) Feeling better??

**Dannii:** (angry expression disappears from face only to be replaced with her cheesy grin)

Tons!! Okay I'm feeling happier know!!

**Kimiko:** Good so you'll stop being mean to me??

**Dannii:** Nope!!

Kimiko: Groans!!

**Dannii:** Okay to many people!! I started chapter 3 with no muses then ended up with 10!! So all my friends you'll have to go to the bowling alley or something!!

**All five girls:** Fine we can tell when were not wanted!!

**Dannii:** really you never did before!!

**All five girls:** (Storm off out to the bowling alley)

**Dannii:** On to the thank you notes!!

**Half Vamp:** Thank you for your review!! I love your work!! And thanks again!!

**SpicyDonut185:** Hiya hunnie!! Thanks for your continued support!! And no I'm not American I'm Irish so I'm in the same boat as you!! Wanna go help me threaten cartoonnetwork until they put up s2?? Lolz thanks again!!

**Storm sword:** Thanks and I really do have interesting authors notes don't I!! I think I'll join you on you strike if Jadebell doesn't put that chapter up!! And yes of course I care!! I'll tell you my email l8r!!

**LoneWolfPrincess:** Hiya hunnie!! I no what you mean!! People can be real jerks to us individuals (I'm an individual because I do what I want and don't take crap form anyone) and don't worry the Clay pairing's coming up!! I all ready gave you the hint of who she's gonna be didn't I?? I think you'll be happy about this pairing!! Thanks for the review!!

**Krumsthedmg:** Hiya hunnie!! I no I'm being mean to Kim but she'll just have to deal with it lolz!! So you thought it was Raimundo beating her up at the start!! Cool and don't worry Kim's dad will come into this l8r!! Thanks for the review!!

**Desiredstorm:** Thanks your another person who's helped me from the start!! Thanks again and I'm glad you like it!!

And any more reviews I get that aren't mentioned it's because I haven't received your review yet but THANK YOU!! On with chapter!!

(&&&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter four

Jack opened his eyes he blinked a few times just to make sure he was awake and smiled when he saw Kimiko lying fast asleep beside him. She was so beautiful her pearly white skin, inky black hair and rosy lips. She was so innocent, so pure, untouched; he would give anything to touch her but knew she'd probably kill him if he even tried it. He stared at her she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen his eyes then wandered to her body. She has slim arms, nice pair of...um...well you knows what's, a very flat and toned stomach, a pair of really curvy hips and a pair of slim log legs. To him she was perfect there was absolutely nothing bad about her. He looked back at her face and gave a small laugh when she wrinkled her nose. He stared at her lips so plump and inviting, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself. He leaned in slowly and kissed her gently he was about to pull away when he felt her arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer and her soft lips kissing him back.

Meanwhile in the Temple.

"Are you sure Kim's gonna be all right?" Clay asked Omi he had been on edge since she disappeared the day before.

"Kimiko's a big girl Clay she can look after herself, we really underestimate her" Dojo said.

"I no Dojo but I can't stop worrying! She's like a sister to me!" Clay said gloomily.

"She is like a sister to me too," Omi piped up.

"I think she was a bit of a mother figure and a sister to you all," Master Fung said.

"All except Raimundo that is" Dojo said a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"What're you saying Dojo?" Clay asked.

"The boy was in love Okay!" Dojo said, "Raimundo fell hook line and sinker for Kimiko"

"How do you know?" Omi asked the small dragon shocked at the news.

"I over heard him taking to his brother on his cell phone, he made me swear not to tell anyone else, I think Kimiko's part of the reason why Raimundo left actually" Dojo said thoughtfully.

"Why do ya say that?" Clay asked.

"He was heart broken, well first there was the hole thing with mala mala Jong, you guys got promoted and he felt like he'd never catch up then he read some of Kimiko's diary and found out she has a bit of a crush on Jack, so he literally felt like hurting you all" Dojo finished and Omi and Clay gawped at him, "What?" he asked at the expressions on their faces.

"It's a little hard to process" Clay said, "Holy cow I just remembered Kim's in love with Rai too" Clay said.

"Well why is she all mouth and hands with Jack Spicer then?" Omi asked Clay and Dojo stared at him.

"Umâ€what?" Clay said looking confused.

"Her and Jack are using there mouths to fight and they both have very wandering hands" Omi replied. Clay and Dojo realised Omi was looking in the 'All seeing eye' (a Shen Gong Wu that let you see anything you wanted) Clay and Dojo peered into it and sure enough there was Kimiko lying on a bed kissing Jack who's hands were all over her.

"Eww" was all their response, then without warning the ground started to tremble slightly Omi and Dojo looked at Clay who wore a look of complete rage on his face.

"Were gonna go get her NOW" Clay said through gritted teeth. Omi and Dojo nodded and Dojo grew to forty-feet they hoped on and flew of to Jack's house.

At Jack's house.

Kimiko pulled jack on top of her un-breaking their kiss she slowly began to zip his coat down when they heard an almighty knock at the door.

"For crying out loud," Jack said angrily breaking the kiss and getting up to answer it.

"Tell them to shove off" Kimiko called after him. _Brilliant timing_ she thought, _I don't really want to sleep with Jack but he's been so kind to me I think I owe him big time! And this is what he wants so I might as well let him have it! _She heard shouting then a big bang and two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. The bedroom door flung open to reveal a very confused Omi and very pissed Clay.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Clay yelled at her.

"I was...um...just gonna...um" She stammered getting off Jack's bed.

"YOU WERE GONNA SLEEP WITH HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KIMIKO I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE SELF RESPESCT!" Clay roared. She suddenly felt a surge of anger her dad used to shout at her a lot, and he wouldn't stop, then he'd hit her and keep hitting her until he couldn't raise his hand anymore, she wasn't gonna let that happen he had no right to do it.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP" she yelled, "I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOR NOT MY FATHER YOU CAN'T BEAT ME UP LIKE HE DID JUST BECAUSE I'M LIKED BY A BOY SO GO FUCK YOURSELF!" She yelled tears streaming down her face she ran, she ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out of the mansion, out of the grounds, out into the street and she kept running as fast as she could the tears leaking out of her eyes when she had finally stopped running she realised she didn't know were she was. She was in some kind of park and then it started raining she looked up at the sky it started thunder and lighting. She held her arms up and spun around in a circle she loved the rain and she started singing.

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy  
  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm shedding  
Shedding every colour  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
  
'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind  
  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...  
  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

She stopped singing and fell over something she clutched at her ankle.

"Ouch" she whispered.

"Kimiko? Kim is that you?" she heard Clays voice.

"Go away" she yelled but Clay and Omi ran up to her.

"Kimiko please come back to the temple with us" Omi said desperately.

"Yeah Kim, I'm sorry for shouting at you I didn't mean it honestly I didn't" Clay said.

"Fine lets go," she whispered and Clay picked her up bridal style, tears started to leak out of her eyes again and Clay held her closer, they got on Dojo and headed for the temple they were all silent except Kimiko who was crying she eventually cried herself to sleep in Clays arms. When they reached the temple Clay carried her to her room and covered her with blankets.

"How is Kimiko?" Master Fung asked the two boys.

"Not good Master Fung" Clay sighed, "I think she got something in her past that's come back to haunt her"

"Her foster parents said something like this might happen" Master Fung said shaking his head.

"Foster parents" Omi and Clay said in union.

"I didn't know Kim had foster parents" Clay said amazed.

"Yes she does" Master Fung told them.

"What happened to her real parents?" Omi asked curiously.

"Her mother is dead and her father is in prison" Master Fung informed them.

"What's he in for?" Clay asked.

"GBH and indecent assault on a child" Master Fung said.

"Aaaarrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh" they all spun around as they heard the screaming coming from Kimiko's room.

"Do you think it's a nightmare?" Clay asked Master Fung.

"I'm not sure but we should check" and with that they all sprinted away towards Kimiko's room. They reached her door and heard talking they opened the door and saw a boy with a white hooded top sitting with Kimiko arms tightly around her.

"Raimundo?" they all asked the boy spun around and saw them.

"Golden tiger claws" he yelled slashing the air and jumping threw the porthole.

"Kimiko are you okay?" Omi asked the girl concerned.

"I don't feel very well," she said before passing out and falling off the bed and onto the floor, they ran over to her and lay her back on the bed.

"She's got a fever," Omi said.

"What did Raimundo do to her?" Clay asked.

"I do not know" Master Fung whispered looking down at the teenage girl.

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** Okay that's all for now!! Thanks to all my reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Jack:** Why did you have to interrupt!!

**Clay:** Coz she's not going to sleep with a low life like you!!

**Jack:** Oh so I suppose she's gonna sleep with you then!!

**Clay:** No I've got a very nice and attractive young woman coming into the story later!! But I'm not gonna sleep with any body!!

**Kimiko:** Humph!!

**Raimundo:** Okay why did every one think I was the one beating up Kimiko??

**Me:** Coz you tried to kill her earlier!! Anyways time for me to go and blow up my school!! And then go kill the cartoonnetwork people Okay!! Cya all I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was a bit better than the last one I think!!

LOVE YA ALL xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**P.s** Since it's September 11th I want to say a few prayers for all the victims and their families. I've decided to write it in Irish as to show that us Irish folk are sorry about what happened but I've translated them into English as well.

_Our Father_

_Ár nAthair Ár nAthair, atá ar neamh, Go naofar d'ainm, Go dtaga do ríocht, Go ndéantar do thoil ar an talamh, Mar a dhéantar ar neamh. Ár n-arán laethúil tabhair dúinn inniu; Agus maith dúinn ár bhféicha, Mar a mhaithimidne dár bhféichúina féin. Agus ná lig sinn i gcathú, _

_Amen. _

_"Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever." Amen. _

_Hail Mary_

_Sé do bheatha, a Mhuire, Tá lán de ghrásta, Tá an Tiarna leat. Is beannaí toradh do bhroinn Íosa. A Naomh Muire, máthair Dé, Gui orainn na peacaí, Anois agus ar uair ár mbáis. Amen. _

_Hail, Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee, blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, AMEN. _


	5. The stone of Chai Mei

**(A:N)** Raimundo, Jack, Omi, Clay and Kimiko are standing outside Dannii's house, they walk in and listen for the nutty 14 year old to start playing rock music, or shout, or drink doctor pepper to get hyper or something but nothing happens.

**Raimundo:** It's quite.... too quite!!

**Jack:** Your right it is far too quite....

**Kimiko:** I don't like this I don't like this at all....

**Clay:** Is she all right?

**Omi:** Has she done a Kimiko stunt and tried to kill herself?

**All:** Don't say that!

They then hear banging noises coming from upstairs and go to investigate. They all peer into Dannii's room to see her banging her head of the wall.

**Dannii:** I **(bang)** hate **(bang)** School **(bang)** Stupid **(bang)** Teachers **(bang)** Must **(bang)** Blow **(bang)** it **(bang) **Up **(bang) **And **(bang)** Blow **(bang)** Up **(bang)** Cartoonnetwork **(bang)** with **(bang)** My **(bang)** Reviewers **(bang)** help!! **(bang)** Must **(bang)** Come **(bang)** Up **(bang)** With **(bang)** New **(bang)** Chapter **(bang) **Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh.............(Bangs head full force of wall and knocks herself unconscious)

Raimundo walks over and picks Dannii up bridal style, carries her over to her bed and lays her down. Everyone looks at the authoress guilty looks on their faces.

**Kimiko:** Poor thing!!

**Raimundo:** Yeah!!

**Jack:** I feel bad for leaving!!

**Clay:** me two!!

**Omi:** Let us write her next chapter for her to show her how sorry we are!!

**All:** Yeah!!

They all run over to computer and start writing.

**Dannii:** (Jumps up) HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your too late I've already wrote a chapter!! It just needs uploaded!!

**Raimundo:** Your awake.... (Dannii falls unconscious again) Or not!!

**Kimiko:** Okay here's all her thank you notes!!

_Spicydonut185:_ Hiya hunnie!! Lolz yeah we do have a lot in common:) I'm glad you like my story!! And I hope them brownies are nice!! Lolz I sooooooooo love your story and if you don't update soon I might die and not update no more!! Thanks again!!

_Griffin Kid:_ Hiya!! I'm sooooooo glad you like this fic!! I sooooooo totally love your fic it is sooooooo amazing!! I really hope you update soon!! And maybe if I ask really, really nicely you'll get Rai and Kim together!! He he!! Plz keep writing!! Thanks again!!

_Krumsthedmg:_ Hiya hunnie!! I also love your stories and I hope you update soon or I'll die!! And if you want I'll come over to America and be a muse!! Lolz though I'd probably be a terrible muse!! Anyways thanks again hunnie!!

_Spellcasterz:_ Hello!! Thank you for reviewing this and my other story 'Crash the wedding' It means a lot to me!! Thanks again!!

_Rune-Spirit:_ Hiya hunnie!! You went missing for a while I missed ya!! I like your idea in fact I might use it later on!! He he!! Thanks again hunnie!!

_S'mores:_ Thanks for voting!! It's nice to see new people as well as my friends review!! Thanks again!!

_LoneWolfPrincess:_ Hiya Katie!! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!! I thought your computer/laptop must have broken I missed you soooooo much hunnie!! I absolutely LOVED the story line I soooooo totally had to use it!! Thanks soooooo much!! You're definitely a lifesaver!! I'm soooooo happy now!! Your soooooo nice to me!! I really think everyone should give Katie the credit for this chapter!! Everyone thank Katie she's a brilliant Authoress and an even better Best Friend!! Love ya hunnie!! Thanks again!!

**Jack:** Okay so she wrote the thank you notes all ready!! That was good of her!!

**Kimiko:** Okay on with the chapter....

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter five

Clay was watching Kimiko very closely just in case she collapsed again. They had figured out what had made her ill it was Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever and Kimiko was lucky to be alive. Master Fung had giving her some weird potion that had heeled her straight away, it had even heeled the cut on her arm. She was sitting under a willow reading a book, Omi was training and Clay was just sitting watching everyone.

"Shen Gong Wu time kids" Dojo shouted shivering head to toe the two boys ran over to him right away.

"What is it Dojo?" Clay asked.

"It's the stone of Chai Mei" Dojo informed them, "If you come into physical contact with someone while using the stone you can feel how the other person feels, but it can't tell you why there feeling that way!"

"So it's kinda like a souped up mood ring then" Kimiko said.

"Yup! Now hop on!" Dojo cried as they took off.

Some were in Alaska.

"Man it's cold here," Kimiko said.

"Yah should've dressed warmer Kimiko" Clay said looking at the girl, "Especially if you don't wanna get a relapse".

"Clay.... I'm NOT a baby! I can take care of myself!" She snapped before walking ahead of them.

"Kimiko has been more moody lately," Omi said.

"Maybe it's lady problems!" Clay said.

"I heard that!" Kimiko shouted, "And it's not lady problems okay, Geeze why is it that guys always think its lady problems when its not" she cried out angrily.

"Shen Gong Wu that way" Dojo said pointing to a small filed. They were searching through the filed when they heard a snarl they turned around and saw a wolf growling at them.

"Nice doggie" Clay said backing away slowly.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" it growled at them again before it barked madly at them, they heard footsteps and a strange crying noise the wolf stopped growling and lay down.

"Sorry about that" a girl called coming into focus she had chocolate brown curly hair just below her shoulders and jade green eyes.

"Wow" Clay whispered.

"Katie?" Kimiko said.

"Kimiko?" the girl asked they both smiled and let out a scream before running over and hugging each other.

"I've missed you" Kimiko said.

"I missed you too" the girl smiled, "So what are you doing here?"

"Were looking for a Shen Gong Wu" Kimiko said.

"Kimiko" Omi cried out.

"It's okay Omi I know all about the Shen Gong Wu" Katie said Omi and Clay started at her.

"How did you know my name?" Omi asked gob smacked.

"Please Kimiko never shut up about you guys! Until the day Raimundo betrayed you then she went quite!" Katie replied.

"Katie! That's personal stuff don't tell them" Kimiko said, "And don't try any of that psychology stuff on me either!" she added.

"Psychology?" Dojo said, "Aren't you a little young"

"Nope got a degree and everything!" Katie replied she looked over at Clay who was staring at her mouth hanging open.

"You okay cowboy?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry ma'am I'm Clay" he said taking off his hat and introducing himself.

"Katie" she said and tried not to giggle when he took her hand and kissed it. Kimiko stood in the background making pucking faces.

"That's nice and all but we do have a Shen Gong Wu to find and it's coming from her," Dojo said shaking and pointing at Katie.

"Who's her the cats mother" Katie said frowning.

"Katie sorry" Dojo said shaking.

"Thank you and yes it's my necklace!" she said taking it off, "Its quite useful"

"You know how to use it?" Clay asked.

"I know a little Chinese," she said shrugging and was about to hand it to Clay when she was knocked to the ground.

"I'll take that" they all looked up at Jack.

"Its you!" Clay said angrily.

"Aw miss me?" Jack smirked at him before throwing Kimiko a poisonous stare; she just looked at her feet.

"YOUR DEAD!" Katie cried flipping back onto her feet and getting into her fighting stance. She threw a flying kick at his head sending him flying into a near by tree.

"Got it," Omi cried happily caching the stone of Chai Mei.

"Oh really" they heard another voice behind them who sent Omi flying though the air. They all turned around to see Raimundo smirking at them throwing the stone from hand to hand teasingly.

"Hand it over Rai" Clay said.

"Come and get it cowboy" Was Raimundo's response, Clay charged at him but Raimundo flipped away and Clay ran straight into Katie. Omi tried to get it but Jack shot a net at him pinning him to the tree both boys then turned their attention to Kimiko who was standing still and looking straight at the ground. They both walked over to her Jack stood behind her and Raimundo stood in front of her.

"Aren't you gonna fight us?" Raimundo asked but he got no response.

"Hello!" Raimundo waved a hand in front of her face still no answer Raimundo lifted his hand and pulled away the hair that was covering her face to see tears flowing down her face.

"Kim what's wrong?" Raimundo asked her his green eyes full of concern.

"Like you care," she mumbled.

"I do," he said moving closer.

"Leave me alone, I don't want you so close to me" she said turning her head away.

"Why not?" Raimundo asked moving even closer.

"Just" she said steeping back but she bumped into Jack, she turned to look at him and when she turned back round Raimundo was right up close to her he was about five centimetres away from her. She was breathing heavily now and she could feel her stomach do a somersault he saw a flash of desire in her eyes.

"I know how you feel" he whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. She felt the longing inside her she needed him, she craved him, she yearned for him to take her some were quite and peaceful were they could be alone but alas.... Happiness was her enemy it hated her and always gave up on her just like love.

"Get you filthy hands of her!" Katie yelled running towards them.

"Yeah you dirty snake" Clay added getting his lasso out Raimundo let go of Kimiko and she suddenly felt empty.

"Bring it" he smirked at them

"EARTH" Clay cried.

"WIND" Raimundo cried. The two boys started fighting Katie joined in she could fight just as well as Omi Kimiko watched as Clay and Katie had the upper hand.

"FIRE" she cried.

"Good call Kimiko I recon we could use the help" Clay shouted before getting the wind knocked out of him by Raimundo. Kimiko jumped in and grabbed Raimundo around the waist they both fell to the ground and started rolling Kimiko didn't know what happened after that she felt a heavy blow to her head and then everything went dark....

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Dannii:** (lying on her bed ice pack held to her head) Owie!

**Kimiko:** you feeling all right?

**Dannii:** (Bursts into tears) NO!! I'm under a lot of Pressure with school and all and then all the people tell me to update soon or else so NO I'm not feeling all right!!

**Jack:** so what know?

**Dannii:** they'll have to wait to next Friday for an update!! Coz this is a very important year as I'm doing half of my GCSE's (Models1 & 2 ect ect) And I've got loads of course work and stuff!! So suffer until next Friday everyone!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS BUT PLEASE BE PAISENT!! Love ya all xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo

.::Dannii::.


	6. The Dragons of Wood, Light and Darkness

**(A:N)** Hiya!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!! And happy!!!!!!!!! Coz I got NO homework's today and Jill put me in her story!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! I got Josh!!!!!!!!!! He he!!!!!!!!!! Normally I'd do thank you notes but there to many to do and my head's still sore!!!!! So I'll just do this:

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!!!!! AND I'M GLAD ALL MY FRIENDS LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay on with the chapter....

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter six

Kimiko stirred a little she felt something wet dab at her head. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Whoa.... What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"Hey you're awake" she heard Katie's voice, "Well you whacked your head off a bolder and your back at the temple" she said dabbing a damp cloth against the cut on the side of Kimiko's head.

"That explains the headache!" Kimiko said sitting up and rubbing her head, "Hold on what are you doing hear?" Kimiko said looking at her friend. Katie beamed at her.

"Well turns out I'm a dragon too!" she said happily.

"Really?" Kimiko smiled her eyes lighting up, "Excellent! Finally some one who has a brain!" she cried happily hugging Katie, "So what's your element?" Kimiko added.

"Wood" Katie smiled broadly (**A:N: **I hope that's okay Katie?)

"Cool.... You'll get on really well with Clay he's earth so you're kinda similar" Kimiko smiled and she noticed that Katie blushed slightly at Clay name but before she could say anything there was a shout.

"Kids come hear I got some news for you" Dojo shouted they leapt up and ran to the hall were Master Fung, Dojo, Omi and Clay were all standing.

"What's up?" Kimiko asked.

"The dragon's of light and darkness have revealed them selves," Master Fung informed them.

"Well let's go get them" Clay cried they hoped on Dojo and took off.

Some were in America.

"Are you sure about this Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Yup that's her," Dojo said pointing out a girl, they Xiaolin dragons walked over to the girl.

"Um.... Hello there ma'am I'm Clay, this is Omi, Kimiko and Katie were from the Xiaolin temple and we think you're one of us"

"Oh hello my names Jill I've been waiting for you" Jill blushed slightly grabbing her bag and hoping on Dojo.

"Okay next stop the dragon of darkness," Dojo said as they flew off.

Ireland: Derry.

The Xiaolin warriors landed on some very old looking walls they all looked around.

"Were is she or he?" Omi asked Dojo, Dojo pointed and they all looked over at a girl around 14 years old. She was sitting on the walls crossed legged, she had brown hair half way down her back layered which was blowing in the wind, blue eyes and was wearing a black vest top, a pair of jeans and a pair of trainers.

"Hello" Omi said happily the girl turned around to look at them for the first time and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay my friends said that I don't have an sanity.... I'm starting to think their right!" she said looking at Dojo.

"Your not insane I'm real" Dojo said.

"So you're the guys from the Xiaolin temple then?" she asked.

"Yes" Omi replied, the girl smiled warmly at them and jumped of the wall she walked over to them.

"Hi I'm sorry if I seemed rude my names Danielle, but you can call me Dannii for short!" Danielle smiled.

"Nice to meet ya Danielle, I'm Clay and this is Omi, Kimiko, Katie and Jill" Clay said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you all" she smiled.

"Excuses Me," Omi said "but may I have a girl hug?" Omi asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Danielle smiled and hugged him.

"Okay kids time to go" Dojo called they all hoped on and headed off to the temple.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** I know that was short and crap but I needed to introduce Jill and me into the story!! Yes I' am the dragon of darkness!! :D Hey if you guys get to be in this fic I can too!! Okay there will be action in the next chapter don't worry!! I only put this up coz I got no homework so the next chapter will be on Friday Okay!! Love ya all xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.::Dannii::.


	7. Kissing!

**(A:N)** HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I said Friday but my teachers are all I'll!!!! They didn't give me homework!!!!!!! Well except Maths, Geography and I.C.T!!!!!!!! So I decided to write this chapter for all my friends!!!!!! Hiya Guys!!

**Jack:** So is your head better?

**Me:** A bit.... I should stop bagging my head of the desks in school or so my chemistry teacher told me!!

**Jack:** I think she's right!!

**Me:** (Shrugs) Probably.... (Bursts into song) Getting to know you getting to know all about you.... Argh!! Stupid school show's got that dumbass song stuck in my head!!

**Jack:** You're doing 'The Kind and I' how lame!! What are you??

**Me:** Yes it's lame!! And I'm a wife!! And why are we taking about my sad life when there are readers who want to know what happens next??

**Jack:** Dunno??

**Me:** Okay.... On with the chapter!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter seven

With Katie and Clay.

Katie and Clay were sitting outside getting to know each other a bit better.

"So what's your favourite animal?" Clay asked.

"The Wolf" Katie replied smiling.

"Yeah.... Wolfs are pretty cool" He smiled back and Katie blushed slightly.

With Kimiko, Danielle and Omi.

"So Danielle do you know any Irish?" Kimiko asked.

"Please call me Dannii, and I can speak a little but I'm not very good at it" Danielle smiled.

"May I have another hug?" Omi asked hopefully.

"Sure" Danielle smiled hugging Omi, "What's up with him and hugs?" she asked Kimiko.

With Jill.

Jill was sitting in her room alone she was pretty shy and had left the others to talk. She was sitting down on her bed reading when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Jill! It's Clay can I come in?" The cowboy called threw the door.

"Um.... Okay" she called back, Clay entered the room smiling and he sat down next to Jill.

"So ya are settling in Okay?" Clay asked.

"Yeah it's a very beautiful temple" Jill relied Clay smiled at her and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Common outside Master Fung wants to meet the new recruits and start training right away" Clay smiled offering Jill his hand she blushed and took it.

Outside in the grounds.

"Hello young ones I' am Master Fung welcome to Xiaolin temple" Master Fung smiled at them all, "When I call your element step forwards and I will give you a Xiaolin uniform" he instructed.

"Wood" he called and Katie stepped forward taking her uniform and thanking Master Fung, "Light" Jill stepped forwards, and "Darkness" Danielle stepped forwards.

"Training will be cancelled today so you can all get to know each other" Master Fung smiled walking off.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Katie asked.

"How about we play a game?" Jill suggested blushing slightly.

"Grate idea Jill" Danielle smiled, "How about tag?" she suggested.

"Okay" everyone agreed.

"I'll be on if five seconds to get away!" Danielle called happily. Everyone ran and Danielle chased them.... They didn't know someone was watching them.

For up on the mountain top stood Raimundo and WuYa. They were watching the young dragons having fun.

"So they have three new dragons!" WuYa said she glanced at Raimundo who wasn't paying her any attention and looked to see what was fascinating him so much, and then an evil grin spread across her face as she realised Raimundo was watching Kimiko.

"You like her don't you" WuYa smiled at the Brazilian.

"No I don't," he said defensively.

"Don't lie to me or yourself Raimundo!" WuYa said, "She could be yours if you want her badly enough, all you have to do is persuade her to come over to the Heylin side and...." But Raimundo cut her off.

"No" he said.

"What?" WuYa asked.

"No, Kim's too good I'm not gonna screw her life up! She's happy there at the temple," he said looking at WuYa who smiled menacing at him, "What?" he asked.

"But she's not happy Raimundo! I can sense it! She wants you and no body else! In fact she wants you so badly she'd give up being a dragon if you asked her" WuYa said and Raimundo stared at her.

"How?" he said gob smacked.

"I know many things Raimundo, I'll let you think about it and in the mean time watch the new dragons, learn their strengths and weaknesses" WuYa cackled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Raimundo turned his gaze back to the temple.

In the temple grounds.

"I love this place it's sooo beautiful" Danielle said a big smile on her face as she sat on the ground a sketchpad in her lap and a pencil in her hand.

"You are not what I expected for the dragon of Darkness" Omi said.

"Yeah your really cheerful and bubbly" Clay said.

"Thanks, yeah I guess you were all expecting me to be really moody and a bit of a loner right, but you know Darkness can be dark but it doesn't mean it's evil" Danielle smiled turning back to her drawing.

"Clay can I talk to you?" Katie asked him.

"Sure thing Katie" he said smiling and the two walked off together.

"I have been left alone with three females" Omi said, "What do males and females do when they're alone?" Omi asked and the three girls burst out laughing.

"That didn't sound to right" Jill giggled she had lightened up a bit now and was talking with everyone.

"I know" Danielle laughed.

"I'm going for a walk," Kimiko declared leaving the two girls with Omi.

With Raimundo.

Raimundo had seen Katie and Clay walk off into the woods beside the temple and had decided to follow them. He looked in a clearing and his jaw dropped when he seen the two. Clay had his arms around Katie's waist, Katie had her arms around Clays neck and the two were kissing passionately. Then a smile spread across his face it was good to see Clay finally had a girlfriend. He decided not to interrupt and started walking away, he had been walking for about five minutes when he heard crying he peered into another clearing and saw Kimiko hugging her knees. He walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Kimi?" he said unsure she lifted her head up to look at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Raimundo I've missed you do much!" she said hugging him closely.

"I've missed you too" he said hugging her back she pulled away to look at him and gazed in to his dark greens eyes. She put a hand on the side of his face and leaned in slowly pressing her lips against his kissing him lovingly. _This is wrong!_ Raimundo thought, _I'm gonna pull away any minute and tell her I'm not good enough for her, I'm gonna tell her to stop taking her tunic off and.... Hold on she's undressing! Oh my god! She wants to.... With me? _Raimundo broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Don't Kim" he whispered looking at her she looked hurt and he could see her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry," she whispered doing her tunic back up, "I thought you felt the same, I thought you wanted me!" she said trying to hold back tears.

"I do want you! More than life itself but.... I can't.... I'm evil and your good," he said looking at her a longing in his eyes. She took his hand and held it to her chest.

"Raimundo.... I would do anything for you.... And if you ever feel like you can.... You know then I'll still be hear for you" she said he smiled at her.

"I no Kim!" he said and she smiled back.

"KIMIKO" they heard someone call her name.

"Go" Kimiko said Raimundo looked at her and in the spur of the moment he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately, she kissed him back with just as much passion and then they broke apart. Raimundo stood up and pulled something gold out of his pocket and put it on his hand.

"Golden tiger claws" he said quietly jumping trough the porthole and disappearing. Kimiko felt the emptiness well up inside her again.

"KIMIKIO" she heard her name being called again.

"Coming" she called back fixing herself up properly and headed back to the temple.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** Awwwwwwww poor Kimiko and Raimundo!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna be very cruel to them two Mwhahahahahahahahahahaahaa.... (Cough) Anywho Jill I'm sorry but I can't pair you up with Clay coz I already promised him to Katie!! Sorry hunnie but I can bring in a new guy for you :)!!

Maybe I'm the only one whos noticed but Kimiko wears a pair of white three quarter lengths with her uniform!!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIWERS!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YA ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just some shout outs to certain Best friends of mine!! Hiya LWP, CH, Jadebell, Krumsthedmg, Rune-Spirit, Spicydonut185, DesiredStorm and Half Vamp!!!!! Love ya all and I wanna say to most of you:

PLEASE UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay I hope you liked that chapter!! I'll update on Friday (Or maybe sooner I'm unpredictable) Love ya all Peace out!! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox

.::Dannii::.


	8. Who's whatching?

**(A:N)** **Dannii:** EVERYONE RUN!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!!!!!!

**Jack:** Um.... What?

**Dannii:** IT'S THE APOCALYPSE.... DOJO'S ACTING SMART, JILL'S TURNING INTO A GOTH, I WROTE FLUFF AND I'M NOT ALLOWED TO WEAR MY GOTH CLOTHS TOMORROW!!!!!!

**Everyone:** Agggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... (Everyone starts running around and panicking)

**Katie:** SHUT YOUR YAPS AND CALM DOWN!!!!

**Dannii:** Katie??

**Katie:** Yup!!

**Dannii:** I'm soooo glad you're hear it's the Apocalypse!!

**Katie:** Deep breaths Dannii, and it's not the apocalypse.... WuYa's rescheduled it!!

**Dannii:** Phew.... Hold on what are you doing hear??

**Katie:** I came to see my sweet Clay of course!! (Runs over and hugs Clay)

**Clay:** Katie!! (Some else grabs Clay)

**All:** Jill??

**Jill: **Hi everyone!! (Turns back to Clay and smiles) Hey Clay!!

**Katie and Jill:** He's MINE!!

**Dannii:** I feel a love triangle coming on!! TAKE COVER!! (Dannii and other muses run behind a magical barrier that Dannii created)

Kimiko and Raimundo wrap arms around each other and start to play a game of tonsil hockey, Omi and Jack watch while Dannii rolls eyes.

**Dannii:** Huh!! I'm the only one out of the Xiaolin Dragons who doesn't get kissed (Pouts) ah well!! On with the chapter!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter Eight

Kimiko walked out of the woods walking very slowly and feeling like crap. _Why? Why couldn't he just take me away with him? He's all I want! I'd do anything absolutely anything for him! _She thought.

"Hey Kim, come on hurry up" Katie called. Kimiko walked faster and reached them.

"What?" she asked gloomily.

"Kim you Okay?" Danielle asked looking at her.

"Yeah I think I just need to lie down that's all!" Kimiko said walking off to her room.

"Something wrong with Kimiko" Danielle said, "Go see what it is Katie"

"What? Why me?" Katie asked.

"Because you've known her longer and you do psychology!" Danielle replied.

"Oh yeah" Katie said walking off to find Kimiko.

"May I have another girl hug please?" Omi asked Danielle.

"Omi don't you ever get hugged?" Jill asked the small monk shook his head.

"Aw" both girls replied pulling Omi into a tight hug. Clay smiled slightly he knew why Omi liked getting hugs from girls. It was because Omi was so small whenever a girl hugged him he'd get pressed against their chest, of course he didn't tell the girls this.

Kimiko's room.

Kimiko sat on her bed crying she'd started to cry a lot recently she was having flashbacks.

The fist slammed into her face and she tumbled to the ground she looked up and yelled at him to leave to boy alone he was small and defenceless, she tried to help but couldn't she felt a pain in her side and fell to the ground, she could hear angry voices bagging she got up and crawled over to his small lifeless body. Oh no, no, no please don't let him be dead please, he's just sleeping he'll wake up soon.... What if he doesn't no, no, no he's dead NO!!

"Kimiko, Kimiko wake up" she heard a voice some were above her. She sat bolt upright a cold sweat running down her back she burst into tears and felt Katie wrap her arms around her.

"Aw kimi please don't cry!" Katie said hugging her tightly, "I'm hear now it's gonna be Okay" Kimiko cried harder and Katie rocked back and forth it reminded Kimiko of how Raimundo used to comfort her. Katie stayed with her until she cried herself to sleep. Katie laid Kimiko back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

In the temple grounds.

"Hey guys" Katie said walking over to them.

"Hey your just in time for a game of truth or dare" Danielle grinned at her.

"Okay Omi truth or dare?" Jill asked him.

"Truth please" Omi replied.

"Okay Um.... Omi do you fancy anyone?" Jill asked.

"Fancy?" Omi asked confused.

"Do you like anyone as more than a friend?" Katie explained.

"Well I get butterfly's in my tummy when Danielle hugs me so.... Does that count as a fancy?" Omi answered and everyone laughed and pointed at Danielle who started to blush.

"Okay Jill truth or dare?" Danielle said quickly changing the subject.

"Dare" Jill smiled.

"Fine I dare you to kiss Clay for 30 seconds!" Danielle said an evil grin on her face. Jill and Clay both blushed and slowly leaned in.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14......................30" Danielle counted and Jill and Clay broke apart still blushing.

"I'm going to bed" Katie snapped storming off to her room.

"Whoa.... Katie wait" Clay called running after her.

"I think I shall go to bed also," Omi said getting up and leaving.

"Me too" Jill said getting up, "Aren't you tired?" Jill asked Danielle.

"Nah I'll stay up for a while" she smiled.

"Suit yourself" Jill said, "night" she called.

"Night" Danielle called back; she lay down on the grass and looked up at the glittering sky. She lay there unaware of the two figures watching her....

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**Dannii:** Dun dun dunnnnnn.... Is Katie jealous? Does Omi fancy Danielle? What's happened to Raimundo? What's gonna happen with the Clay, Katie and Jill thing?? And who's watching Danielle? I haven't got a clue!!

**Jack:** But you're the author!!

**Dannii**: (shrugs) Do ya think world war 3's stopped yet??

BANG, CRASH, BOOM

**Jack: **Don't think so!!

**Dannii:** Well thanks to all who reviewed!!

_CH:_ thanks for the idea!!

_Krums:_ Glad you noticed the pants too!! And I'm being mean coz I'm taking my anger out on this lot!! Oh and I no Kim sounds like a slut but it could be worse!! I could've made her try to sleep with Master Fung!!

_Rune-Spirit:_ Hiya yes you can be in this fic but you're the last one okay!! Sorry but I don't have any room for anyone else!! So tell me your name and element and it's done!!

_I Got It:_ I'm sooooooo glad someone else figured out why Omi likes girl hugs!!

_Death Realm:_ I'm not sure about the hole Omi/Danielle thing but hears the ages:

Clay: 15

Raimundo: 14

Kimik: 14

Omi: 11

Katie: 14

Jill: 14

Danielle: 14

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIWERS!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YA ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just some shout outs to certain Best friends of mine!! Hiya LWP, CH, Jadebell, Krumsthedmg, Rune-Spirit, Spicydonut185, DesiredStorm, Half Vamp and Death Realm!!!!! Love ya all and I wanna say to most of you:

PLEASE UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll update soon I promise and I'm sorry about the crappy chapter!! Also if anyone wants to know their element leave me your star sign and I'll tell you!! My element is Earth!! Whoo hoo!!

Love ya all Peace out!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.::Dannii::.


	9. Hurt

**(A:N)** Everyone behind the magical barrier has fallen asleep except Dannii who is wondering why the crash, bang and boom noises are still going on. She's feeling very upset for causing her 2 BF's to have a fight so be breaks the barrier. She looks over and her jaw drops open. Clay has Katie and Jill cuddled up to him both asleep and there's a ww1 film on the T.V.

**Dannii:** You guys weren't fighting!! (Try's to hold in all her emotions.... But she's not very good at it, she runs over and jumps on top of the two sleeping girls and very happy looking cowboy) YOUR NOT FIGHTING!!!! (She grabs the two girls and squeezes the living day lights out of them) I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!! AWWWWW I'M SORRY GUYS I LOVE YA!!!!!

**Katie:** Dannii let go....

**Jill:** we can't breath!!

**Dannii:** Opps (lets them go) Sorry!!

**Jack: **Keep the noise down!!

**Dannii:** Oh yeah I just remembered!! (Walks over to Jack and hits him on the head with a frying pan)

**Jack:** Owie!! What was that for??

**Dannii:** THAT was for running after MY Josh with your stupid gloop gun!!

**Jack:** How do you know if he's still your josh??

**Dannii:** I don't but he's on my hotties list anyways!!

**Jack: **....

**Dannii:** Okay on with the chapter....

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter nine

Danielle felt the soft grass beneath her and smiled slightly she loved being outside at night. She lay there quite still when she heard someone yelp. She looked over at the forest and walked into it. It was dark and quite scary she moved threw it awkwardly when she seen a boy with crimson red hair and Goth type cloths lying on the ground rubbing his leg. _Whoa.... He's hot!_ She thought then shook herself, _don't think things like that! Just go help him. _She walked into the clearing and bent down to the boy.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Um.... Are you talking to me?" he asked in surprise and felt a slight jolt in his stomach when she smiled at him.

"Of course I'm talking to you" she giggled, "Let me see" she said examine his leg.

"It's not broke I already checked" Jack said to her.

"Well do you think you could walk to the temple?" she asked, "We can get you banged up there"

"The temple? Oh oh you're a Dragon aren't you!" he said a worried look on his face.

"Yes! I'm the Dragon of Darkness," she informed him, "Who are you by the way?" she asked realizing she hadn't asked him his name.

"You're enemy" he told her, "Jack Spicer"

"Oh" she said the light in her face disappeared and she felt a pain in her chest.

"Though now I wish I wasn't," he added smiling at her she smiled back sheepishly and blushed. The two started talking unaware of the other person who had been watching. For in the shadows the brunette smiled _she should keep Jack busy for a while!_ He thought, _Go Dan! she always was useful._ Raimundo walked to the temple and over to a window he jumped into the room and gaze down at the black haired girl.

"Kimi?" he whispered and Kimiko sat bolt upright.

"Raimundo" she cried out flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly, "Oh Rai I missed you, I missed you so much" she said burring her face in his chest.

"I know I missed you to, I had to see you again I just had to" he said holding her close to him, "Though if WuYa finds out she'll probably nag me to death" he said with a small laugh.

With Katie.

Katie sat on her bed crying. _He kissed me first!_ She thought angrily she got a pen and paper and started to make a list of all the bad things that ever happened to her. When there was a knock on the door.

"Katie?" Jill's voice called from outside the room.

"Go away please Jill I wanna be alone" Katie called back.

"Katie! I didn't know you liked Clay!" Jill said.

"Well you obviously like him too!" Katie called back.

"Yes I do" Jill admitted, "but you saw and kissed him first"

"Still didn't stop you both" Katie said.

"Well blame Danielle for that she's the one to blame!" Jill said now she was getting pissed. Jill heard a small whimper and turned around to see Danielle standing a few feet away a single tear slid down her face.

"Oh Danielle I didn't mean it I was just...." Jill tried to explain but Danielle just turned on her heel and ran.

"Oh for crying out loud isn't there anyone I can't hurt!" Jill cried out angrily and ran off to her room crying.

With Clay and Omi.

"So Clay what was it like locking lips with the two new girls" Omi asked curiously.

"Not know Omi" Clay said sighing, "I've hurt them both, I didn't mean to.... Huh this is so messed up!" he said a depressed tone to his voice.

With Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Rai please don't leave me," Kimiko begged as Raimundo stood by the windowsill.

"I have to Kim" he said, "We can't be together.... I chose evil remember and evil and good can't be together"

"Well I'll be evil too then!" she cried out grabbing Raimundo and hugging him, "I'd do anything for you Raimundo I.... I.... I th-think I.... Lo-love you!" she stammered closing her eyes tightly for they were the three words she hated most of all and she hadn't said them since _they_ died.

"I love you too," Raimundo said hugging her tighter, "but I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did"

"Raimu...." Kimiko began but Raimundo cut her off.

"We'll be together soon Kim don't worry! I'll come for you! But there are a few things I have to do first Okay" he said to her.

"Okay, but promise me you'll take me away from hear some day!" Kimiko said.

"I promise" he smiled at her, "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied before leaning up and kissing him. He gave her a reassuring smile before he left.

With Jill.

Jill was pacing her room she was angry with herself for hurting her friends. She couldn't believe it. I'll run away she thought throwing a few items into her shoulder bag. She ran out into the grounds and kept running, she was out of the temple, and she was free!

"Whaa...." Jill cried out as she tripped over something, "Owie" she said.

"Are you Okay?" a voice asked her and she looked up at the boy.

With Danielle. 

Danielle sat in the forest feeling terrible _it was my fault! I was the one who came up with the stupid dare! They're fighting because of me and my big mouth! _She thought before bursting out in tears.

"Danielle?" she heard Jacks voice behind her, he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, "shh.... It okay I'm hear now" he comforted her.

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** I'm gonna end it there!! Ohhh lots of things are happening how does Rai know Danielle? Who's with Jill? Is Katie gonna be all right? Will Clay stop feeling guilty? Will Kimiko and Rai ever get together? And does Danielle fancy Jack?

**Jack:** Why am I comforting her?

**Dannii:** (Smiles) Coz!! Okay people please R&R I love ya all!! I hope you like my chapter!! (though I'm sure you didn't) I love ya all!!!!!! Bye xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.::Dannii::.


	10. Jill's come home!

**(A:N)** I'm back.... Again!! For another chapter!! Or soap opera lolz!! The last chapter was sooooooo totally like a soap opera!!

**Jack:** I just read an upcoming chapter!! What the HELL am I doing with.... (Dannii slaps hand over his mouth)

**Dannii:** Shut up!! Don't give the plot away!!

**Jack:** Fine!! But can I at least tell Raimundo to stop.... You know!!

**Dannii:** No Jack now give me a hug!!

**Jack:** Why?

**Dannii:** Coz I need one!! I'm under a lot of pressure at school (Cries)

**Jack:** (Rolls eyes and hugs Dannii) Shh.... I'm here!!

**Dannii:** (Smiles) I feel better now!! I'm sorry this chapter took so long everyone please forgive me!! Okay on with the chapter....

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter Ten

Jill looked up at the boy a gasped she knew who he was but only because the others had warned her about him.

"Raimundo?" she asked looking at the brunette, he looked at her in shock.

"How did you know my name?" he asked in amazement.

"Um.... You're not very popular at the temple" she said.

"Oh so your one of the new dragons huh?" he asked offering her his hand. She looked at him _whys he being so nice to me? Isn't he supposed to be my enemy?_

"Don't worry I won't bite" he said with a warm smile that reminded Jill of Danielle somehow. She took his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No, not really" she mumbled.

"So what have the two jerks done to you?" Raimundo asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Er.... Jerks?" she asked.

"Yeah Clay and Omi" Raimundo frowned at their names, "I don't really like them two that much anymore" he told her.

"What about Kimiko?" Jill asked curiously Raimundo smiled a little.

"She's wonderful," he said turning his gaze to the starry sky and sighed, "I miss her the most... actually she's the ONLY thing I miss"

"Do you love her?" Jill asked she knew he did by the way he was acting but she wanted to see what he said.

"Yeah I do, I love her more than anything on this earth" he sighed, "What about you? Why were you running away?" Raimundo asked her sitting down on the grass.

"Because I hurt my best friends!" Jill said.

"How? Oh and er.... What's you're name?" he asked.

"I'm Jill and I hurt Katie by kissing Clay and I hurt Danielle by blaming her for it" Jill said tears in her eyes.

"Wait did you say Danielle?" he asked, "I mean I saw her earlier but I didn't know SHE was a dragon too, oh man why does life hate me so much" he said hitting himself in the head.

"You know her? How?" Jill asked shocked at the news.

"Well... erm... just forget I said anything, and don't blame yourself!" he said quickly, "Clays a big jerk and I'm sure um... Katie was it? Will forgive you," he said reassuringly.

"Really?" Jill asked he smiled warmly at her.

"Really" he said.

"Thanks Raimundo" Jill said giving him a small smile.

"Call me Rai that's what my friends call me", he smiled again, "Common I'll take you back to the temple" he said helping her up again.

-------------------------------

"Kimiko" Katie yelled running down the corridor towards her room. _Shit that's all I need getting caught cutting myself by Katie!_ Kimiko thought grabbing a damp cloth and holding it over her left arm to stop the bleeding.

"Kimiko have you seen Jill or Dannii?" Katie said desperately running into the room.

"No why?" Kimiko asked.

"Aw man!" Katie cried out, "They've both run away!" Katie said.

"WHAT?" Kimiko cried in disbelief, "Together or separate?" she asked worriedly.

"Separate! Coz Jill took stuff with her but Dannii's just gone!" Katie said.

"Oh grate we lose the dragons of light and darkness on the first day" Kimiko cried out angrily.

"And it's all my fault" Katie burst out crying Kimiko dropped the cloth and ran over to her hugging her tightly.

"No its not Kat its just a misunderstanding that's all!" Kimiko hugged her as tight as she could.

"Kimiko you're bleeding" Katie said looking at the small line of red velvety blood dripping down her pale white arm.

"Oh its nothing I um.... Tripped and cut myself" she said Katie looked at her and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Omi.

"Jill has come back with Raimundo!" Omi cried happily the two girls smiled widely and ran outside with Omi to find Jill and Raimundo walking towards the temple. Katie ran up to Jill and hugged her tightly while Kimiko ran over to Raimundo.

"Oh Jill I was so worried I thought something bad had happened to you, don't ever scare me like that again!" Katie said nearly crying.

"I'm sorry Katie" Jill said.

"Its okay Jill lets just forget about it" Katie smiled.

"Okay" Jill smiled back they all turned there attention to Kimiko and Raimundo who were whispering to each other Kimiko looked upset and Raimundo looked sad.

"Watashi-wa anata-o aishtemasu" Kimiko whispered to him he smiled at her; looked deep into her eyes took her hand in his and whispered.

"Te amo," he then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both leaned in for a kiss. _His lips are so soft and tender _she thought_ oh he's so toned! _She smiled slightly moving her hands down to his abs. She could feel his hands sliding down, down, down now they were on her ass and she giggled.

"Huh hum" they heard a fake cough and broke apart staring around them and blushing.

"Raimundo my friend you have returned!" Omi cried happily.

"No I haven't" Raimundo said shaking his head, "I'm still on the Heylin side"

"Why are you here then?" Clay asked Raimundo turned to face him and if looks could kill Clay would be in the ground by now.

"Don't you dare talk to me! How could you even look at me after what you did? I hate you're guts!" Raimundo yelled at him.

"Common Rai buddy you know it was just a misunderstanding" Clay was saying nervously and backing away from Raimundo.

"I'm NOT you're buddy" Raimundo yelled he then turned away from Clay and faced Kimiko, "Te amo," he told her again then he pulled something out of his pocket and cried "Golden tiger claws" and disappeared threw the porthole.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked Clay.

"It was guy stuff you girls wouldn't understand" Clay said walking back to the temple Omi right behind him.

"So Kim is Rai a good kisser?" Jill asked smiling Kimiko blushed.

"Yeah common Kim dish the dirt" Katie laughed.

"I don't kiss and tell," Kimiko giggled.

"Awwww Kim" both girls cried out and they all laughed.

"Hold on" Kimiko said, "what happened to Dannii?" they all exchanged worried glances.

"I dunno?" Katie said.

"What if WuYa got her?" Jill said.

"No" Kimiko said, "No I'm sure she's fine she'll be back tomorrow!"

"Yeah" the two others chorused together and they headed back to the temple.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Dannii:** Yeah I no, I no its was a crappy chapter!! It's the worst one yet but I'm finding it hard to juggle everything at the mo!! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH!! Oh and does anyone have any ideas for Shen Gong Wu??

**Next time:** We meet the Dragons of Ice, lighting and celestial also some other strange stuff happens!!

Okay time for translations:

Watashi-wa anata-o aishtemasu: Is Japanese for 'I love you' &

Te amo: Is Spanish for 'I love you'

Well G2G now!! Cya love ya xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	11. Shen Gong Wu Time!

**(A:N)** Hiya everyone I'm back again!! Soz I haven't updated in a while but I was busy with 'Crash the wedding' lolz!! That fic's doing quite well actually!! And 'Together Forever' that's doing well too!! Okay if this chapter is depressing please don't blame me coz I'm sick today!! I'm off school and everything I feel like crap... absolute crap!! So my heart isn't even in it this time I writing this chapter coz people asked me to and because its now on the second page!! Oh yeah and I changed the ages soz so here's the new ages!!

Clay: 16

Raimundo: 16

Josh: 16

Peter: 15

Jack: 16

Seth: 15

Julia: 15

Jill: 15

Kimiko: 15

Katie: 15

Danielle: 15

Omi: 13

Again I'm feeling like crap... so this chapter will probably be crap!! Uh oh excuses me while I go barf!! Here's chapter eleven...

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter eleven

Danielle stirred and her eyes flickered open it took her a while to waken up properly and let her brain start working again but when she was fully awake she looked around her. She was lying on a big four-poster bed and the room had rock posters and a few gadgets on shelves. She slowly got up out of the bed and stretched she looked around for some sign of life when she heard a voice outside the room. She opened the door and walked into the hallway she saw a girl with flaming red hair standing there she turned around and looked at her.

"Oh so you're alive then?" the girl said looking Danielle up and down, "You might wanna change outta them cloths! There's some in there choose what you want and if you're looking for my robo freak, whiney little weirdo of a brother Jack he's down in the basement!" the girl finished and walked off.

"Er... thanks" Danielle called to the girl she then she walked into the room and got changed she put on a black vest top, a pair of baggy black hip huggers, a black and sliver belt, a pair of trainers and brushed her hair out. She walked down stairs and heard music blaring she opened the basement door and walked down the metal staircase she entered what looked like a lab and she saw someone crouched over a machine.

"Hey Jack" she called he turned around to look at her and smiled.

"You're up then!" he smiled and she felt a jolt in her stomach.

"Yeah" she blushed slightly, "So what you up to?" she asked.

"I'm trying to fix this stupid machine but... so far I got nothing!" he replied frowning at the machine.

"Need some help?" she smiled.

"Yes please" he smiled back she walked over and knelt down to look at the problem then she stood up and leaned over the top of Jack to get something he gulped and she looked at him and smiled before turning back to the machine as his eyes wandered.

-----------------------------------

"My young Dragons I have a surprise for you" Master Fung smiled entering the meditation room.

"What's that then master Fung?" Clay asked his arm around Katie.

"We have new Dragons" Master Fung smiled, "May I present Julia the dragon of celestial, Seth the dragon of lighting, Peter the dragon of ice and Josh the dragon of lava"

"Hey sis" Josh cried happily hugging Jill.

"Oh brother" Jill moaned.

"What?" Josh asked, "Ow" he got a smack in the back of the head.

"Peter" Clay cried happily hugging his brother.

"Hey Clay so where's you're girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"Oh right Katie this here is peter, he's my brother" Clay smiled.

"Hi Peter" Katie greeted.

"All right Katie" Peter grinned.

"Hey guys I got an e-mail from Dannii" Kimiko called out they all rushed over to Kimiko's lab top and read:

_Hey guys!! _

_Don't worry I'm fine I'm helping jack with something so I'll be back later!! I'm not a prisoner okay I'm fine so don't come barging in all guns a blazing you might see something going on that you think is very... well inappropriate especially since its jack and me all alone in his lab when his parents are out of town!! Well got to go before jack blows us both into smithereens or does other things!! Lolz cya l8r_

_Love_

_Dannii xoxo_

The dragons all stared at each other very worried and grossed out looks on their faces (Well Kimiko and Clay did as they were the only ones who knew jack and Omi was just clueless)

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" asked Kimiko.

"I dunno but I hope not" Clay replied.

"Maybe we should go get her!" Katie said.

"Yeah I don't like the sound of that email" Jill admitted. The now nine dragons got onto a 40 foot Dojo and flew off to jacks house. They were standing outside his lab when...

'BOOM'

They rushed in and immediately started coughing, as there was a think layer of smoke hanging in the air.

"Dannii? Dannii you okay?" Jill shouted.

"Cough yeah I'm fine guys... cough!" they heard her voice some were below them, "Jack I told you NOT to connect them two wires!" they heard her shout.

"Opps sorry Dan heh heh" they heard jack's reply. Just then they heard a beeping noise and Dojo began to shake violently.

"Shen Gong Wu time people" Dojo yelled.

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"It's more then one!" Dojo Shouted shaking even more, "Its two... no wait its three... no four! Four Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo yelled.

"Wow that's a lotta Shen Gong Wu" Josh said.

"Ya think!" Peter said sarcastically.

"So what are they" Dannii asked brushing off some dirt. Kimiko pulled out the scroll and read.

"Okay so we've got... The Eye of Re-ai, The Eyes of another, the sword of Tian Bei-Nuo and the Phoenix dart!" she declared happily.

"Well lets stop dilly dallying and go get 'em," Clay shouted.

"Yeah" everyone cried out except for Jack who said he wasn't going to bother this time. They all hoped onto Dojo once more and were put into groups.

"Okay Julia, Seth and Jill will go for The Eye of Re-ai, Kimiko, Josh and Danielle are going to get the Eyes of another, Omi and Peter are going to get the sword of Tian Bei-Nuo and last but by no means least Katie and Clay are going to get the Phoenix dart!" Dojo declared, "Is everyone all right with who there going with?"

"Yes" everyone replied as they headed off to get the Shen Gong Wu.

----------------------------

"Katnappe will go for the eye of Re-ai, the Chameleon bot will be going for the eyes of another, Tubbimura will be going for the sword of Tian Bei-Nuo and finally Raimundo will be going after the Phoenix dart," WuYa commanded.

"Fine" Katnappe relied.

"I shall not fail you" Tubbimura bowed.

"Whatever" Raimundo mumbled pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws. Katnappe and Tubbimura left the cave leaving WuYa alone with Raimundo; she stopped him just before he was about to go.

"Do not fail me boy," she warned, "Remember I'll let you be with you're little girlfriend after you do you're job" she smiled he wrenched his arm from her grasp.

"Golden Tiger Claws" he cried jumping threw the porthole.

"Oh I can't wait till he finds out about Kimiko and her little secret" WuYa laughed to herself.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** I'm gonna leave it there people coz I feel sick and lazy!! You'll have the next chapter soon... I hope!! And will someone PLEASE update his or her story!! I'm dieing of boredom here!! I LOVE ALL REVIEWERS!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!! And thanks for the ideas people!!!

Well Cya love ya xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	12. I challenge you to a XS

**(A:N)** I'm back!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! I'm sorry it took so long to get a chapter up but I've been busy with other things!!!!!! But I'm back... again... to torment you all with my sucky, crappy, pass me the bucket writing!!!!! Okay onto the thank you notes!!!

_Desiredstorm:_ Hiya hunnie!! Yes you do know what the 'little secret' is!! Hehe!! I can't wait to revel it!! Thanks for all the help you've been giving me!! It's helped me tons!! Oh and go easy on Jack lolz!! Thanks foe everything hun!!

_Half vamp:_ Hiya hunnie!! Aww thankies!! I'm so glad you like it!! It means a lot to me!! Thanks again!!

_ElfinSorceress0530_ Hiya hunnie!! Aww thanks I'm way better know!! I LOVE you're fic's they so totally ROCK!! And the secret will be revealed soon!! Thanks again!!

_Cartoonhottie200:_ Look Jill I finally updated YAY!! Lolz I'm so off me rocker!! :P Thanks for all you're helping hunnie and the ideas!! I LOVE you're stories and artwork!! It all ROCKS!! Thanks again!!

_Spicydonut185:_ Hiya hunnie!! I LOVE that line lolz!! I' am sooo glad you like this story!! Oh and thanks for the 'SGW' it helped a lot!! I love you're writing please do more!! Thanks again

_Jadebell:_ Hiya hunnie!! Lolz I'm having a blast chasing WuYa with that bazooka I think a little too much!! Hehe!! Aww I'm so glad you like my writing I LOVE yours its so cool!! I love it!! Well thanks again!!

_LoneWolfPrincess:_ Hiya hunnie!! Lolz!! Aww thanks for always being there for me!! It's so nice to have such good friends!! Thanks for all the help you gave me!! I really appreciate it!! Thanks again hun

_ThessalyD:_ Aww thakies I'm glad you like it so much!! It really makes my day!! Thanks again

Well that's all my thank you notes... hold on a sec...

**Dannii:** (Shoots bazooka) TAKE THAT YOU UGLY HAG!! Mwahahahahahaha!! Yes I'm STILL in Britain chasing WuYa!!! Its so much fun!!

**Raimundo & Kimiko:** DANNII I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!

**Dannii:** Opps I forgot there trying to kill me!! I think I'll nip over to Jade's house and cower behind her!! CYA!! (Runs off screen)

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter twelve

"Man this place is warm" Julia said Pulling off her cardigan.

"Yeah but lets concentrate on finding the Shen Gong Wu" Seth said walking ahead of the two girls.

"Jill you okay?" Julia asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine" she mumbled.

"Common girl talk to me its boy trouble isn't it!" Julia said knowingly.

"Yes! Its... Clay" Jill said, "I think... I think... I love him!" she confessed.

"Aw Jill come here" Julia said wrapping her arm around her.

"FOUND IT" they heard Seth call.

"Not so fast" they heard a female voice; Jill and Julia ran over to Seth and found him with a tall blonde haired girl in a cat costume.

"Who are you?" Julia asked.

"I'm Katnappe and I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!" she said pointing at Seth.

"Bring it on kitty litter" Seth smirked.

--------------------------

"So do you love Raimundo?" Danielle asked Kimiko.

"Yes! I do why got a problem with that?" Kimiko snapped.

"Wow no need to bite my head off, I just wanted to know so I have something to blackmail him with!" Danielle said.

"You know him?" Kimiko said looking at her, "How?"

"Well were sort of kinda related" Danielle laughed nervously before tripping over something, "Ouch what's this?" she lifted up the object just as another hand closed around it.

"I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown" a female voice said and Danielle recognised it as her own, she looked at the person and gasped it was... herself!

"The chameleon bot!" Kimiko said narrowing her eyes, "It can change into anyone or anything it wants," Kimiko told them.

"I accept... name your game" Danielle frowned.

-------------------------------

"So what was it like growing up in the temple?" Peter asked Omi.

"Peaceful" Omi replied, "What was it like growing up with Clay?"

"Oh man do I have a load of embarrassing stories on him!" peter laughed just then they saw a fat ninja heading for...

"The sword of Tian Bei-Nuo" Omi gasped he ran over and grabbed it at the same time Tubbimura did.

"Tubbimura I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!" Omi cried.

"I accept" Tubbimura replied.

"Okay I'm lost... what the hell is going on?" peter said.

-------------------------------

"Clay we need to talk" Katie said looking at the ground.

"I know" Clay said shifting uncomfortably, "I know about it and I know that you know about it!" he said Katie nodded.

"I hope we can still be friends" Katie said.

"Of course we can!" Clay smiled hugging her.

"Aww isn't this just precious the cowboy and wolf girl are breaking up but still want to be friends, aww pass me the bucket" they heard a cold voice above them; they looked up and saw Raimundo sitting in the tree looking extremely bored.

"Grr... what do you want?" Katie growled.

"Nothing except... Phoenix dart" Raimundo cried launching it and hitting Katie. She fell to the ground paralysed.

"You dirty snake!" Clay cried.

"**WIND"** Raimundo yelled and a tornado appeared out of nowhere and sent Clay flying into a tree knocking him unconscious.

"You're coming with me!" Raimundo said lifting Katie and the Shen Gong Wu up, "Golden tiger claws" he yelled jumping threw the porthole.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Jack:** Hi its me again she's hiding behind Jadebell coz she's more powerful than Dannii!! Well R&R and She promises the next chapter will be better and longer!!


	13. Let's go Xiaolin showdown

**(A:N) Dannii:** (Comes sliding into room) Hey People I'm back!!!!!

**Jack:** (Rolls eyes) No duh?? You gonna get this chapter moving or what??

**Carrie:** Aww poor Jackie got beat up by nasty Rai! (Hugs him)

**Rai:** HEY!! I'm not nasty!!

**Dannii:** Aww of course your not (Hugs him)

**Clay:** (Walks in) Howdy folks!!

**Carrie:** Hey Clay (Kisses Jack's check)

**Clay:** (Raises eyebrow at the two authors) I think I'll leave!!

**Dannii:** Suit yourself!!

**Jack:** You gonna get on with this chapter??

**Dannii:** All right, all right keep your hair on!! Well Here's unlucky chapter 13!! Enjoy!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

My story

Chapter thirteen

"It's a race" Katnappe declared, "From this tree to that tree over there my lotus twister against your eye of Dashi," she said pointing at a tree on the opposite side of the jungle.

"Fine with me" Seth replied.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" they both cried together; Seth was now wearing his xiaolin robes and so were Julia and Jill they watched on the off sides the settings had changed also. The trees had grown even taller and the ground had broken up into slabs for them to jump on, "Gong Yei Tampi" they both yelled.

"Lotus twister" Katnappe yelled her limbs turned into stretchable rubber and she started to walk quickly and easily over the slabs.

"Go Seth! Whoo hoo common ya boy ye!" Julia yelled cheering Seth on.

Seth jumped onto a slab and nearly fell off _man this is useless! _He thought,_ hold on I've got an idea!_

"I've got this in the bag!" Katnappe laughed unaware of the 'extra baggage' she was carrying. Katnappe was just a few cm away from the tree when she tripped.

"Ophf" she muttered hitting the dirt, "What the?" she looked up and saw Seth jump off her legs he ran and grabbed 'the eye of Re-ai' and showdown ended.

"Ha in you're face kitty litter," Seth yelled happily as Katnappe walked off hanging her head.

"Well done Seth!" Jill smiled, "You're first showdown and you won!"

"Yeah smart move grabbing onto Katnappe and letting her carry you!" Julia smiled.

"Nothing to it" Seth smiled now holding the eye of Dashi, lotus twister and the eye of Re-ai.

------------------------------

"First one to reach the top of the mountain wins!" the chameleon bot declared, "My reversing mirror against you're mantas flip coin!"

"Fine with me!" Danielle replied.

"LET'S GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they both cried. The xiaolin dragons were changed into their robes and the mountain grew bigger with more ledges, jagged rocks and boulders, "Gong Yei Tampi" they yelled.

"Mantas flip coin," Danielle yelled tossing the coin and catching it again, she flipped onto a ledge and then another, "Wow this is so cool" she smiled.

"Common Dan!" Kimiko yelled.

"Yeah kick the tin cans butt to kingdom come!" Josh yelled.

"Reversing mirror" the chameleon bot cried and Danielle found she couldn't move.

"Hey! What's going on?" Danielle said trying to move her legs with no success.

"Oh no" Kimiko wailed. The chameleon bot turned itself into an eagle and flew to the top and lifting up 'the eyes of another' and the showdown ended.

"So long Xiaolin losers!" the chameleon bot teased before flying off.

"It's okay Dan! Everyone loses... I lost my first showdown too!" Kimiko comforted.

"Yeah whatever" she muttered.

----------------------------

"Hold on you cannot do a showdown," Omi cried happily.

"And why not?" Tubbimura asked.

"You have no Shen Gong Wu!" Omi laughed triumphantly, Tubbimura blinked and realised he was right.

"Oh crud" the fat ninja muttered as the Shen Gong Wu floated over to Omi.

"Ha ha you have had a most shameful defeat Tubbimura! Return to WuYa and tell her that the Xiaolin warriors and apprentices will defeat her too!" Omi rubbed it in as Tubbimura disappeared.

"Come my friend and let us show the others our victory!" Omi told peter who still looked confused.

-----------------------------

"So you lost?" Peter asked Danielle who was sitting cross-legged and arms folded with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah! So what?" she snapped peter moved away quickly.

"I think someone's angry," he whispered to Josh.

"Hey look there's Clay!" Julia pointed.

"And he looks hurt!" Jill cried out her eyes wide. Dojo landed and the dragons jumped off running over to Clay... Jill was the fastest and got there first.

"Clay?? Clay you okay??" Jill whispered softly to him.

"I' am now" he smiled at her causing Jill to turn bright red.

"Where's Katie?" Seth asked.

"Uh oh... Rai took 'er I couldn't stop him!" Clay said sadly.

---------------------------------

"Geez SHUT UP!! Girl you're giving me a headache!" Raimundo cried angrily at Katie.

"Well maybe if you just left WuYa and came back to the temple you'd be happier and you'd have Kimiko!" Katie scowled at him.

"You guys don't get it!" Raimundo muttered, "I can't leave WuYa she'll do something horrible to my friends... and family!"

"But..." Katie began.

"No buts I have to stay you don't know the complications of my life Katie so just leave it!" Raimundo snapped lifting her up again.

----------------------------

"Is that Raimundo and Katie?" Josh asked as they landed in the temple grounds.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko and Danielle yelled at the same time running over and hugging him.

"Hey girl!" Raimundo smiled at Kimiko before turning his attention to Danielle, "Hey squirt!" he smiled.

"Shut up I ain't a squirt anymore!" Danielle smiled hitting him.

"Umm... someone wanna tell me what's going on here?" Kimiko asked.

"Umm... well ya see Kim... Dan's kinda... kinda...err... my sister!" Raimundo mumbled; everyone gasped and stared at them.

"Well technically I'm his half sister!" Danielle said.

"ARRRGGGHHHH" Raimundo suddenly let out a blood pircing scream and held his head.

"Rai what's wrong??" Kimiko asked desperately; he tried to give her a small smile and kissed her before yelling and holding his head in more pain.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" he cried disappearing.

"Rai??" Kimiko whispered.

----------------------------

Raimundo fell to his knees holding his head it still hurt but it wasn't too bad.

"Boy! I expected better of you!" WuYa hissed at him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"That's not good enough"

"I'll do better next time!" he told her.

"Yes you will boy!" she hissed seeping towards him and cupping his face in her hands, "Raimundo I told you everything will work out in the end!" she said softly.

"And Melody?" Raimundo asked desperately.

"I will grant your wish for Melody!" she told him.

-----------------------------

"Whoa... hey guys my family just sent me a letter inviting you all to a costume party!" Jill smiled walking in.

"Cool" Peter cried.

"Yeah it'll be a blast!" Katie smiled (The effects of the phoenix dart had finally worn off but she was still a little woozy).

"Yeah and it'll probably cheer up Kim and Dannii!" Omi added.

"Were are they anyway?" Julia asked.

"I think there in their rooms!" Clay said.

"Well let's go cheer them up!" Josh said running out of the room as the others followed.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) Dannii: **Thanks to all the reviewers your all LOVED by me!!

**Rai:** And when she fells loved... we get loved!!

**Carrie:** Aww cute!!

**Dannii:** Okay... Were gonna go now!! Before...

**Shauneen:** (Bursts though door) HEY CHICKEN!!

**Jack:** (Screams like a little girl and runs off)

**Dannii:** AGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Runs away, pulling Carrie & Rai with her)

**Shauneen:** You can run but you can't hide!! (Spots readers) I'm here to kill Dannii & anyone she cares about... wait... she cares about you guys (Evil smile, raises axe and...

... end transmission...


End file.
